


宿舍

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *之前那篇珉浩双性出轨文学的前传*青少年宿舍透批故事
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	宿舍

-

郑允浩回到宿舍的时候，屋里热得像个蒸笼，他把妈妈让带的小菜先塞进冰箱，然后拿了一盒冰冻橙汁，随便撕开了往嘴里灌，一边拖着行李往卧室走。

家住首尔的忙内居然提前那么多回到宿舍，这个事实着实让他觉得惊讶，推开门以后看见人缩在被子里滚成一团，嘟嘟囔囔地叫他的名字，说郑允浩——我等你好久啦!

“今天怎么这么早就回来了?热不热啊?”当哥哥的凑过去，发现这家伙手里还攥着自己的一件T恤，脸上红通通汗淋淋，超可爱的苹果肌嘭嘭的，连脖子都红透了。

他突然反应过来沈昌珉在做什么，浑身上下跟着发热了，“谁让你拿我衣服了……怎么不开冷气?这满脸都是汗。”

忙内还很委屈：“冷气坏了，开不了。哥哥帮帮我好不好？”

郑允浩抿抿嘴唇，象征性犹豫了一下——沈昌珉也不是第一次向他提出这样不像话的要求了，自从他的秘密被发现过后，好奇心很重而且充满活力的忙内总是会仗着住一间屋子睡一张床的方便，凑过来占他便宜。

“去浴室。这里太热啦。”他撂下一句话，往他们共同使用的浴室走去。

沈昌珉很快跟上来，像只黏人的小考拉，从背后抱住他不撒手，练出一丁点肌肉线条的胳膊圈着他的腰晃晃，撒着娇叫他“哥”。忙内最近被迫走的性感冷都男路线，到哪都冷着脸，小嘴叭叭地就开始吐槽，简直是骑在哥哥们头上作威作福。

但跟他同住一屋的队长最清楚他什么德性，明明是张牙舞爪的猫猫一只，在外面却非要装虎比。

“哥哥这两天有没有想我?”沈昌珉咬着他的耳朵尖自己在那问些傻乎乎的问题。

他存心要逗小孩，故意说没有，“为什么要想你哦?”

“哥骗人，上次明明说最喜欢我。”嘴上反驳他倒是不耽误沈昌珉干正事，扯了哥哥的裤子就把硬了好久的性器往他腿心塞，拢了滑腻腻的大腿肉一边玩一边蹭蹭。看见哥哥耳朵都跟着红了，又贴上去亲亲，说好喜欢哥哥，“今天可不可以进去？”

郑允浩被他弄得有点措手不及，但刚刚看见忙内缩在被子里捏着自己的衣服手冲给他带来的冲击到现在还没有消散，何况沈昌珉还在颇为强势地一点点操他的腿根。

挺翘的臀肉被撞得起伏，胸口的软肉被忙内捏在手里把玩，粉嘟嘟的奶头也要被揪得胀起来。他湿得好快，总是很放荡的，腿都有些发软，夹不住了。热乎乎硬邦邦的性器挨着他发潮的穴口狠狠蹭过去，勾出一声甜腻的鼻音。

郑允浩往后靠，让沈昌珉接住他，不停舔吻他的耳后和脖颈。

“昌多拉……”他吐出舌头舔舔自己的上唇，对着镜子里忙内英俊的脸蛋挤挤眼睛，“快一点，他们估计快要回来了。”

“哥趴好一点，不要又把胳膊肘擦伤了。”近乎亲昵的耳语让他更湿了一些，沈昌珉托着他的小腹，朝他甜甜地笑，“自己扒开给我看看好不好？我要看看哥哥是不是真的有那么馋。”

郑允浩不满地哼一声，还是架不住小男孩抱住他朝他耳朵呼呼吹气的甜蜜举动，乖乖趴到洗手台上，扒开臀肉给他看。

“好紧哦，明明前几天才做过的，姐姐是不是一直都这么厉害?”他明知故问，就是要看郑允浩涨红了脸摇头，呵斥他说不许这么叫，同时又被他玩得湿乎乎。

兴许是体质原因，郑允浩的胸口胳膊和屁股总是堆积着软肉，挤出来显得胖乎乎的格外肉感，蜜色的皮肤细腻温热，能把小男孩迷得神魂颠倒。

“直接进去姐姐会不会痛?”他揉着底下绵软潮湿的穴肉，低下头嗅嗅人的发尾，把郑允浩激得一抖，放开一只手，塞了两根手指头进那口红热的批，旋着四下摸摸，从喉咙里发出恳求的声响：“已经够湿了。昌多……”

忙内的阴茎因为这个举动跳动着胀大了许多，他们根本不记得还要戴套，或者说沈昌珉从来就没有戴过，他们总是会忘记，溺爱忙内的好队长只会打开腿求他快点射进去。想到这里，沈咽了咽口水，推着人颤颤悠悠的屁股肉，让他撅好了，再干进去。

他很快就热起来，然后浑身的肌肉都软下去，欲望热烘烘烧着他的小腹，像团团的火，把他烧得很空虚。随后他就被填满了，忙内还没完全长开的身子覆在他的后背。郑允浩下身给脱得光溜溜的，上身也只剩下一件扯到胸口的薄背心，任人摆布地用胳膊支撑着身体，颤抖着眼皮不敢去看镜子里的自己。

沈昌珉把他填得很满，探着手下去摸他涨热湿润的会阴和穴口，里头绞得太紧太湿，他被咬得冒了汗——本来就是易汗体质的小男孩现在活像一只落水猫猫，毛绒绒的脑袋挨在他的后颈处蹭蹭，接着舔他。

郑允浩给他闹得没办法，有点孱弱地叫了几声，沈昌珉的胯骨贴着他臀肉的那一块皮肤湿润粘腻，一双手握住他瘦而窄的腰肢，充满掌控感地，让他把屁股抬得更高。

队长的腰柔顺地塌下去，就像一只被驯服的虎鲸，沈昌珉喜欢他颇具力量感的肩背，还有反差感极强的窄小腰臀。然而他每抚弄一次，郑允浩就要轻轻发颤，挤出克制不住的呻吟。

他被干得有点可怜地喘，阴茎硬得贴肚皮，下侧偶尔会因为被拱得撑不住而压在洗手台边上，磨得疼，所以前液就流得更厉害，蹭得小腹湿哒哒一片。

沈昌珉把他捞起来，翻个面，抵着鼻尖亲得他喘不过气。郑允浩因为缺氧而神情恍惚，整个胸脯都是涨红的，乳肉随着大口呼吸急促地颤着。这种时候，他的好队长往往看起来格外稚拙可爱。

客厅里传来了响动，他们不约而同地瞪圆了眼，一时间气氛紧张起来。突然回到宿舍的队友拉长了声音在叫他们两个的名字，郑允浩抱着忙内圆圆的小脑袋，下巴重重地抵住人的头顶，沈昌珉把他的腿盘到自己腰上，几乎是把他扛起来，进了淋浴间。

水声落下来的时候郑允浩才真正地放松，而沈昌珉还在艰难地回忆他俩到底有没有把匆忙脱下来的裤子衣服丢在走廊。

但是很快他又不得不放弃思考，浴室门被敲响，郑允浩眨巴眨巴眼蹲下去，将他的性器吃进嘴里，留忙内一个人支支吾吾地回应。

“昌珉?”

“嗯……我在洗澡!房间的空调坏掉了!”

“允浩呢？”

“我、我不知道……他出去了吧？”

忙内的手玩着他的耳朵和后脑勺的头发，郑允浩给了他两次深喉，如愿以偿被射了一嘴。只是沈昌珉看着他涨热红肿的嘴唇，无可奈何地又硬起来，拉长了鼻音，小猫哼哼一样往他胸口埋，把队长推着靠在墙壁上又亲了一会儿，在白茫茫的水汽里盯住他黑得与众不同的漂亮眼瞳。

郑允浩读出他难以启齿的请求，又为了这种傻乎乎的、小动物一般天真直白的欲望而浑身发烫，忍不住溺爱地刮刮忙内的鼻头，敞开腿把自己献出去。

小男孩面对面又快又狠地压住他操起来，他不敢叫出声，只能在人耳边轻轻说：“这次也射进来吧宝宝……”他一边揉忙内考拉那样的大耳朵，“昌多拉——”


End file.
